The bride of the corpse
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: This story is yamixyugi. I was writting this story while listening to the corpse bride. I hope you guys like it. Please review


The bride of the corpse

**I do not own yugioh.**

Long time ago there was a man who could not find a bride to wed before he died, but he vowed to come back in to the world of the living and claim a bride to take back with him to the world of the dead.

Once there was an eighteen-year-old boy named Yugi who lived above a game shop that his grandpa owned. Yugi was very sick and his grandpa went to go get some medicine to help him get better, but before he could fall a sleep a crash could be heard in the shop and he knew it wasn't his grandpa. So Yugi got out of his bed and went down the stairs to see what caused the crash, but before he could take any more steps he was knocked unconscious.

When Yugi woked up he saw that he was in a room and wearing a white robe with a veil. Two people wearing black robes stepped in to the room and grabbed Yugi dragging him in to a huge room that was filled with people. He was dragged to the front of the room standing by a man in a black robe that covered his face, but what shocked Yugi was the skeleton standing in front of them. The skeleton holding a goblet looked at Yugi and said, "Drink from this goblet of poison so that you can join your groom in death, bride." Yugi's body started to move on it's own and the poison in the goblet went down his throat, stopping his beating heart. The skeleton then looked at the man in the black robe and said, "groom take a kiss from your bride and give him the title 'The Bride of the corpse'. The bride is to be given a name that will bound him to you." The man in the black robe looked at him and said, "I am yami and I name my bride hikari which means 'light'. Now hikari I shall take the kiss that is my right to take as your groom." With that yami took 'hikari's' kiss and hikari/Yugi started to cry.

Yugi was now in a room that belonged to yami and him, he was startled when the door to reveal the skeleton in the doorway. The skeleton came in and said "dear hikari why do you shed tears when you were blessed to wed the shadow king?" Yugi looked at him with tears filled eyes and said, "Why was I chosen to be his bride? I want to go home to be with my grandpa again." The skeleton sighed and said "dear hikari, the shadow king has fallen in love with you. Now you no longer have to go out and worry about being killed or getting injured for no reason. Dear hikari as the bride of the shadow king your role is to obey him and do what he tells you to do. Now I shall leave you to think about your role. Dear hikari before I forget my name is mahad and I'll be taking care of you when my king is busy." With that the skeleton now known as mahad left hikari/Yugi alone.

Mahad bowed to his king and said "my king what will you do about hikari? He will fade if he keeps rejecting your bond with him and I think he will fade very soon." The shadow king sighed and said "I think it will be better if I seal up his memories, I wanted him to trust me but I can't afford for him to fade away when I just found him." With that both the king and mahad sighed trying to decide on what to do with hikari/Yugi.

The king came in to the room while Yugi was asleep; he placed his hand Yugi's forehead and chanted:

**I place this spell to take the memories away from my bride so he shall not fade away in front of my eyes. With this spell he shall not remember his old life and his old name. He shall only answer to his new name hikari and to me.**

When hikari woked up he couldn't remember any of his old life and his old name as well. He got up to take a bath and get dressed in a purple and white robe to have breakfast with yami.

Mahad was in his study reading some books, making potions and finishing some paperwork that needed to be signed. He started to think about his king's bride, hikari. 'I hope my king does not hurt hikari because if he does hurt him, lose his trust he shall' thought mahad as he signed a paper.

King yami was eating breakfast with hikari in his private study; he was about to say something when someone knocked on his door. He sighed and said, "enter" with that the door opened to reveal one of his priests, Isis. She came to talk to her king about some of the laws that needed to be signed and also to meet his bride hikari as well.

Hikari was in the garden reading and petting his dog that was given to him by his husband, yami. He put the book down and looked at his dog that was lying down at his feet sleeping.

In the distance there was a figure covered in shadows, looking over the kingdom with an evil smirk on their face. The figure started to ride towards the kingdom and knowing where to cause trouble.

When the sun went down hikari went to see yami for dinner but he got to yami's office, he bumped into mahad and started to talk to him that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon.

Hikari was walking in the halls, when suddenly he was grabbed and then all went dark. The figure started to laugh a very evil laugh and vanished with Hikari. Yami felted someone in the palace and he tried to find hikari with no luck then he heard an evil laughter and he knew who had hikari. Yami looked up at the sky and shouted "I'm coming hikari!" with that he ran to his horse to catch up to Yugi and his kidnapper.

Hikari was struggling to get away from his kidnapper and he shouted, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" at his kidnapper. "I'm bakura and I want the bride of the corpse's heart." His kidnapper replied and hikari started shaking with fear. "Where are you yami?" Hikari whispered to no one but himself crying. Bakura was laughing while hikari was crying for yami. All of a sudden bakura was knocked off his feet by a spell from yami. "I was wondering when you were getting here to save your bride yami" Bakura growled with poison in his voice. Yami looked at and said "Bakura how dare you kidnap my bride for your selfishness!" with that a fight broke out between yami and bakura.

Yami won the fight and took hikari back to the palace. Yami turned to hikari and said "hikari it's time for you to make a choice. Do you want to stay with me? Or do you want to leave?" hikari with a smile said "yami I want stay with you because I love you with all my (non-beating) heart. How could you ask me to leave, when I love you?" with yami smiled and said "I love you as well my dear hikari."

Yami was glad hikari decided to stay in the land of the dead with him as the bride of the corpse and as his lover. Hikari found out his real name was Yugi but he liked being called hikari, he saw his grandpa again on the other side. But he was happy to be by yami's side forever and yami was happy that hikari was by his side forever.

**I hope you liked it. This story is a gift for my friend oldfashionedromantic and I hope she likes it. I hope you guy's also liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
